


transferred

by riverdalestan



Category: Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017), badass betty cooper - Fandom, bughead - Fandom, choni - Fandom, southside serpents - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdalestan/pseuds/riverdalestan
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones used to be close childhood friends, until Jughead transferred to Riverdale High after middle school leaving behind his childhood best friend. Betty grew a strong grudge against him for leaving her behind in the southside of Riverdale. Betty joined the serpents for a family since she never got a good one, and for protection after Jughead left her. Unwillingly, after Southside High was shut down before junior year, Betty was forced to transfer to Riverdale High where Jughead went.What will happen when these two see each other after everything that went down?





	1. the announcement

**Author's Note:**

> (this first chapter is kinda short sorry)  
> First ever story and i’m super excited to start this!! I have no idea how many chapters this will have and no idea how much or when i’ll post btw. please leave comments and i’m sorry for any mistakes. ily all and thx for reading!
> 
> this was based on an idea for an au that @emowhofromwhoville on instagram did,  
> and i turned it into an au. thx for the amazing idea, go show her some love!

*over the loudspeaker*  
“Attention all Southside High Students: Southside High is being shut down. All students will be sent to the nearest school: Riverdale High. Tomorrow is the last day so please clean out your lockers. Your parents are currently being sent e-mails with more information. That is all, thank you.”

Betty Cooper stopped talking to her serpent friend, Toni Topaz, and stood shocked in disbelief. How could this happen? Southside High was her home, her safe place. She actually enjoyed the school and the Serpents. That’s when she remembered. 

Jughead Jones goes to Riverdale High. 

—————————————————————

Betty and Jughead were close friends since kindergarten when Betty invited Jughead to sit with her, because he looked lonely. They hung out everyday after school, and they were each other’s family. 

Betty’s mom had died when she was very young. She had some pictures of her, and she could see the resemblance. They both had beautiful blonde hair, a small figure, a perfect complexion, and very similar facial features. Betty wished she knew her before she passed in a car crash when she was 2. 

Betty’s father. She wished that her father was anyone else but him. 

Her father was a drunk, coming home every night to his daughter with a beer bottle in his hand, looking tired and restless, even though he had a very simple job. A simple job that he sucked at. Even though it was only Betty that he had to take care of since she was an only child, he acted as though she was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. He would come home and if Betty made a simple comment on how his day went, or anything, he would go off on her. Throw things at her. Harass her. 

Betty couldn’t take it anymore. She left one day with a few bags and never came back. She had gone to Jugheads trailer, and knocked on the door. 

Jughead lived alone, his dad was in prison for running drugs, and his mom left with his sister when he was young, leaving him by himself at 12. She was in 7th grade when she left her dads house and went to stay with Jughead for a while. She always told him that she would go back, and that one day he would get his act together and they’d be fine. But that wasn’t true. Her dad always stayed the same way, coming home drunk and passing out on the couch. 

When Betty found out Jughead was leaving Betty to go to Riverdale High, she was furious. He was going to leave her for a better school? That’s when he told her that she couldn’t stay with him if he was going to a different school. That really set her off. She had nowhere else to go. She couldn’t go back to her father. 

She took her things and left, and stayed with her only other friend, Toni Topaz, and told her everything that happened. 

—————————————————————

“You have got to be kidding!”, said Betty still furious with the situation. Toni looked at her, knowing how hard it was going to be for Betty to see Jughead again, and became angry as well. “Betty, it’s going to be okay, Jug-“ Betty cut her off before she could finish. “Don’t even talk about him! There’s no way this place is being shut down!”

Betty sat in the principals office all of fifth period trying to explain that Southside High is a good school, and that it shouldn’t be shut down. The principal didn’t listen of course, and Betty realized she would just have to accept the fact that she would have to face Jughead again soon. 

Betty spent her last few hours at Southside High School saying goodbye to her favorite teachers, and figuring out how to deal with the Jughead situation. 

“I mean, you can just avoid him, right?” asked Toni, trying to help. “No, TT. He will never leave me alone, and will try and make Riverdale High literal hell for me.” Betty said, knowing how hard this was going to be. It wouldn’t just be hard on having to avoid him, but also emotionally. After everything, she was not ready to see him again. 

After her last day, she went back to Toni’s small apartment and tried to figure out an outfit for her first day at Riverdale High. She ended up picking a black tank top, ripped boyfriend jeans,black combat boots, a flannel, and her leather Southside Serpents jacket over it. Betty and Toni joined the serpents at the same time, and for the same reason. They both never had a family, so they needed a group that would have their backs. They also both refused to do anything illegal, which was no problem for the Serpents since they had recently decided to make everything legit and legal. 

She wore the jacket everyday since she joined, and she wasn’t taking it off anytime soon. 

Toni had just ordered in some pizza for dinner, and a salad for Betty. She wanted to keep her figure the way it was, since this was the best she had ever looked. She wasn’t the skinniest girl ever, but she did have a good amount of muscle from working out and eating well. Her father had always called her fat, so that just pushed her even more to get in shape.

“Food’s here!” Toni yelled from the kitchen, already lifting pizza to her mouth. “I don’t know if i’m hungry TT, i’m still-“ Toni cut her off, and Betty braced herself for a mild rant from her best friend, “Listen Betts, I know you’re upset about Southside High closing, and seeing Jughead, and I bet this i stressing you out, but you have got to let this go. When you walk through the big doors of Riverdale High tomorrow morning, that will be your life. We both don’t want to do this, but we have to accept that there’s no other option.” Betty smiled and agreed with her friend, knowing there was no way out of this. 

She really wished this was all a dream.


	2. long time no see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2  
> Betty goes to Riverdale High with Toni. They both meet new friends, as well as some old ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part!! wow 2 chapters in 2 days lol
> 
> please leave comments and kudos, it means a lot to me!

Betty stood terrified in front of the large doors to Riverdale High with Toni. She really didn’t want this to be her new school, not with Jughead there. Toni looked to Betty and saw the fear in her green eyes, and gave her a heartfelt hug. She knew Betty didn’t want this, but she pushed her through anyways.

 

Betty felt the push on her back from Toni, and gave in. She took in a large breath, an exhaled shakily. She set her hands on the handle of the door, and pushed it open. She walked inside with no sight of Jughead, thankfully, and saw what looked to be the principal of the hellhole she just walked into.

 

“Ms. Cooper, am I Correct?” the older man asked her, expecting a reply. Betty nodded her head, and almost walked off until Toni grabbed her arm and pulled her back to their spot. The man looked down to the two girls and said, “I am Principal Weatherbee, I have a young boy your age who has agreed to give you both a tour during your first period. He will meet you outside of my office in about 10 minutes, so please go find your lockers and get settled before your tour.” Betty rolled her eyes at this. She didn’t need a tour from some varsity jock who thinks he’s better than everyone else. She could find her classes on her own.

 

Toni and Betty found their lockers and put their books and backpacks inside of them. Toni looked around at the few other students left in the halls before class, and almost dropped dead at the sight of the most beautiful red-headed girl walking down the hall with her cheerleader friends. Toni turned to Betty, eyeing the cheerleader. “Look at her! She’s the most beautiful girl i’ve ever seen!” and Betty turned her head to see who she was talking about, and she agreed. Her cheerleader squad was beautiful. Betty thought she could never be like them, but why would she want to? Betty rushed the thought out her head and turned back to Toni, “They’re probably all backstabbing bitches who hate us Southsiders. Forget them, let’s just focus on getting through this terrible day.” Betty reassured Toni, reminding her how the Northsiders hate the Southsiders.

 

Betty turned to walk down the hall and Toni followed closely, not wanting to be separated from her in the crowd of students. Betty thought to herself about how much hate she would get for being from the Southside, and how many people would harass her for where she was from.

 

All of those thoughts went away when she saw the most handsome boy walking to the principals office.

 

He was tall and lean with messy black hair, and wore a letterman’s jacket. And those eyes. He had icy blue eyes that could kill you with one look. He looked familiar, too familiar.

 

“Ms. Cooper?” Principal Weatherbee had interrupted her thinking, and she turned to his office. “This will be your tour guide of Riverdale High. Mr. Jones here will show you your classes.”

 

Jughead Jones.

 

There was no possible way that was him, but he did look very familiar. Toni looked to her friend, not knowing what she would possibly do. They were both looking at each other, dead in the eye. Principal Weatherbee had left them be, and Betty didn’t know what to do or say.

 

“Cooper, you are a sight for sore eyes.” Jughead finally spoke, breaking the silence, with a dangerous smirk on his face. Betty shot him a triggering look, and he turned to start walking down the halls for the tour. Betty hadn’t listened to a word he said, she was thinking about Jughead.

 

How could he have left her for this? How did he get so hot? How would she make it through these next two years with him?

 

The last one was simple. Ignore him. Hang out with other people. Don’t think about him. Leave him out of Betty’s brain, just like he did to her. Betty had no idea how complicated that would be.

 

Jughead turned to her and said, “Your classes will be down the Junior Wing, it says your room numbers on your schedule. All set?” Betty nodded. She couldn’t even speak one word to him, that was her biggest problem.

 

Jughead gave Betty a reassuring look, and place his hand on her shoulder and told her, “If you ever need anything, i’m always here to help-“ Betty interrupted his sentence, “oh yeah? Just like how you were there for me when I needed it most when I left my dad? Yeah i’ll give you a call when I need someone to stab me in the back, thanks.”

 

Betty turned away shocked at what she had just said to Jughead. He deserved it though, but what if he had changed? What if he was actually trying to help her? Betty shook the thought out of her head and looked to Toni, seeing the shocked look on her face too. “Don’t you think you were a little harsh, Betty? That probably wasn’t easy for him too.” Betty knew she was right. She was harsh on him, and this probably wasn’t easy for him either. She decided that when she was ready, she would apologize for shouting at him, but not right now.

 

Betty and Toni had he same schedule ironically, so they decided to walk to first period since it wasn’t over yet, and made a pit-stop to the bathroom. Toni walked in first, but immediately put her hand backwards landing in Betty’s chest, pushing her back into the hallway. “Toni! What are-“ “That beautiful red head we saw this morning! She’s crying in the bathroom right now, you go to first period, and i’m going to stay here and comfort her. Please Betts?” Betty knew Toni. She wouldn’t stop begging until she got her way, so Betty agreed, and started walking to her first class.

 

Betty’s first class was english, which she actually liked. She didn’t hate the teacher, so she thought she could tolerate him. Betty was waking out of the class when she felt someone tugging on her arm, pulling her back into the class. She was facing the raven haired girl she had been placed next to.

 

“Elizabeth, Right?” Betty hated her real name. “Actually, I like to be called Betty, but yeah that’s me.” “Hello Betty, my name is Veronica Lodge. I know you’re new and everything, but do you want to be friends? You look like you need a friend.” Betty was very confused. Why would such a beautiful girl want to be friends with her? Why was she so nice? Betty decided not to think much of her offer, thinking the most that would happen is a quick smile in the halls, and then they would forget each other. “Sure, I do need a new friend, being new and all. I’ll look for you in the cafeteria, Veronica.”

 

Betty later saw Toni during second period, and made it through the rest of their classes before lunch, and sat with the red headed girl and Veronica, they seemed to be friends.

 

“Hi, i’m Cheryl Blossom! You’re Betty, Right? We’re going to be great friends!” Cheryl said as her and Toni sat down. Cheryl seemed to have a lot of energy. Even her first few sentences tired Betty out from how peppy they were. “Yeah that’s me, Toni told me about you in second period. You seem very nice.” Betty wanted lunch to be over already so she could get back to Toni’s place and chill out from this tiring first day.

Thankfully, Betty got what she wanted. When they got back to Toni’s, she fell asleep since she had no homework, and started to dream. About Jughead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter (my chapters are kinda short bc i always wanna get them out fast) and you can bookmark/save this story for whenever I update!! 
> 
> please leave comments! i love reading them!


	3. the truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Betty and Jughead see each other again, some things are said. The truth comes out not only to Jugheads friends, but to Betty too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! finally jeez
> 
> sorry for any errors btw. 
> 
> i’m happy you all like my au so far, pleaseeee leave comments on things u like or don’t like, or any sort of suggestions for the story for later inspo or anything. ily all!
> 
> next chapter will start switching pov by the wayyyy!

Betty has gotten to school early the next day. She wore her hair up in a messy bun, simple black ripped jeans and a grey top with a flannel over it, her serpent jacket got her a lot of looks in the halls yesterday, so she decided it was probably best to leave it. 

Betty noticed someone yelling her name from the other end of the hall while she was putting her bag in her locker, and turned to see Veronica standing there next to some tall, ginger-haired boy. He wore a varsity jacket and jeans, he looked friendly, though. 

Veronica ran over Betty, looking eager to introduce her to the boy. “Betty! This is my boyfriend, Archie Andrews. Archie, this is the nice girl I told you about.” she said, motioning to Betty. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He was cute. He seemed nice. But, he was Veronica’s, and Betty couldn’t ruin a harmless friendship that had just been created, she wasn’t like that. 

Archie spoke first after the introduction, “Betty Cooper, right? Yeah, Jughead’s told me about you.” Betty froze at the mention of Jughead’s name. “He did? What did he say about me?” Archie looked at her with a guilty look on his face, “You should ask Jug, it’s not really my  
place to say, sorry.” Betty nodded. She would definitely ask Jughead, if she could keep herself together. 

The day went on as usual, boring classes, lots of homework, etc. Betty walked into the library for her free period with Toni and Veronica, and sat at a table in the very back of the room. They were pulling out their homework when Jughead walked in, and when Betty saw them she slammed her notebook harder in the table than she meant to, making Jughead and his friends look over to her. Archie was with them, walking towards Veronica. Jughead and his friends followed Archie to the table Betty and Veronica we’re sitting at. Archie sat next to Veronica, and Jughead sat next to Betty, leaving the other three guys in varsity jackets to sit in the remaining chairs around the table.

Betty looked to Jughead with the most confused look on her face and asked, “What the hell are you doing here Jughead?” He looked to her with a smirk on his face, “What are you talking about? Archie wanted to sit with Veronica, so we followed him. You just happened to be here.” Betty was annoyed that he sat next to her, especially when she told him off yesterday during the tour. 

This would give her a chance to ask what he told Archie. Betty knew Jughead wouldn’t tell her if she had some sort of attitude, so she put on a fake smile to hide her annoyance in him, and in a sweet voice asked, “Archie said you told him about me, what did you say to him?” Jughead saw through her little act and quickly snapped back, “I’ll tell you another time, princess. You know, when you don’t have a smile as fake as your personality.” Betty looked away and rolled her eyes, he was so annoying. 

Betty was in the middle of concentrating on her homework when she heard Jughead ask his friends if they wanted to go to a party at his house. Jughead didn’t live in a house, he lived in a trailer in Sunnyside Trailer Park, which was on the Southside. She knew that he still lived there because she drove past it in the morning, and saw his motorcycle outside. Why would he lie about something so simple? Why did that matter?

Look at him, pretending like he has no past with the Southside, Betty thought, he’s acting like he’s one of them, what the hell? 

“Where will this party be, Jughead?” Betty asked, knowing his next response, “No way, blondie. You’re not invited.” Jughead said with a stern tone in his voice. They eyed each other for a while, until Betty spat, “Why not? You’re worried i’ll tell them you still live on the Southside, in that old, lame trailer park?”, Jughead looked at her with a shocked look on his face. She looked to Veronica, who looked shocked herself. She didn’t mean to come off too harsh, but she didn’t want them to think he was something he wasn’t. 

Jughead got up, grabbed his stuff, and walked into the hall. She definitely came off as harsh and cruel.

Great, Betty thought, now he’ll never leave me alone.

Betty got her stuff and stood up, following him into the halls. To her surprise, he was sitting on the floor a few lockers away from the library doors. His face buried in his hands, he let out a huge sigh. God, what did I do to him? Sure, Betty didn’t like him, and was still mad he betrayed her, but she hated causing anyone this much pain. 

Betty slowly walked over to him, and sat down next to him. She waited for him to raise his head and yell at her, but he didn’t. He just sat there with his face in his palms, looking at the floor. Betty had to say something, let him know that wasn’t her intention. 

“I’m sorry, Jug. I am.”, and he raised his head at that. They looked at one another for a while, as if they were looking into either ones’ eyes in search of words to respond. Betty knew he felt pain with his mom and dad, but she didn’t want to be the cause of any more pain for him. He has been through a lot. 

“It’s okay, Betty. You probably just didn’t want them to think I was someone I wasn’t. You’re right, I am from the Southside, I just need to accept it.” he paused for a moment to look at her. He has the most sorrowful look on his face, making her want to hear more. 

“Ever since I came here, I wanted to fit in and leave my past behind. These people think I have a regular Northside Family, and that I live here. I should have not told them that, but I felt like I needed to forget everything and start over, become someone new, you know?” Betty knew. She wanted to become someone she wasn’t for years, to get away from her terrible reality. “I know. I thought you were trying to cover it up because you were trying to be something you weren’t, but when you explained it like that, it made me realize why. I’m sorry, I had no idea.” Betty and Jughead looked to each other, and he nodded, “It’s fine, Betts.” 

Betts, She thought, I like it.

With perfect timing, the bell rang, indicating the end of school. Veronica, Toni, and the others at the table walked out to the sight of Betty and Jughead sitting at the bottom of the lockers, looking at them. Toni gave Betty a look, and she shook her head. Her and Jughead didn’t totally make up, but it did explain some stuff.

The others walked away, leaving Jughead and Betty by themselves. Betty took a few steps towards the doors until Jugheads hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. “Hey, do you want to maybe, go sit down at Pops? To talk about things?”, Jughead said. Normally, Betty would easily turn down the chance to spend any time with the person she hated the most, but after their conversation in the hallway she decided to give him a chance to redeem himself. 

If they do clear things up, she won’t be friends with him. She can’t forgive him for stabbing her in the back. The most that will happen will be a silent hatred, and a wave when they pass each other in the halls. 

Betty walked outside, telling Toni that she will be home later. Toni and Cheryl seemed to really be hitting it off, so she decided to ask Toni about it later. She was happy that she had found someone, Cheryl seemed nice. 

Jughead led her to the back of the parking lot to his motorcycle, which Betty was not expecting. She was really hoping for his dads old pickup truck. 

“Alright, Betty, hop on”, Jughead said while swinging his leg over the side, and sitting down on the seat. He looked over to her and saw her slightly acted facial expression, and asked, “What? You haven’t been on a bike before?” 

She hadn’t, in fact, ever dared to go near one. 

“Well, no, not exactly”, Betty responded, her voice sounding a little shaky. She stared at him in awe, what was she going to do? Get on it? Not a chance. 

“Oh, come on. Just sit behind me and hold on, it’s pretty simple.”

Yeah, easy for you to say. 

She wasn’t going to get out of this, and she didn’t really want to walk all the way home. So, she swung her leg over the back of the motorcycle and sat down, holding tightly to Jugheads waist, as he handed her a helmet.

Once they left the school parking lot, they were on the main road. Betty instantly regretted wearing ripped jeans because her knees were starting to sting from the friction of the air. At least Pops wasn’t too far from school, so it didn’t bother her for too long. 

Betty got off slowly, making sure not to topple over, and took off her helmet and gave it to Jughead. Betty grabbed her backpack as Jughead got off the bike and put away the helmets. He walked behind her into the old, 50’s looking diner, and waved to the owner, Pop Tate. 

Betty and Jughead sat in a booth in the back of the diner, and looked at each other for a while. 

There were so many things to say, but nothing came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters aren’t that long sorry this is my first ever au and i’m still trying to find my writing style haha
> 
> please leave comments on things i can improve on or any sort of suggestions/inspiration for the storyline. i need some new stuff. or just comments and kudos in general. 
> 
> ily all!!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed the first part of my “transferred” story! please leave comments and kudos! and sorry this chapter was pretty short
> 
> *hate comments r unnecessary, but if there’s something i should fix please say it in a nice way
> 
> next upload should be kinda soon idk


End file.
